Daring to find love
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: PArt of my Anime Dates. Shinobu goes on blind date with this guy name Serge what sahll the outcome be? (irrelevant)


Part of my Anime dates(go to my profile to get to my site to register for an anime date for yourself too!) X3  
  
Shinobu quickly smoothed out her frilly pink skirt, and quickly  
  
swiped the brush through her short blue hair. 'Oh I hope no one is around'  
  
she quickly slipped past the dorms then fled outside. She briskly walked  
  
down the stairs and walked nervously down to the bus stop where she had  
  
agreed to meet her blind date Serge. This was the first time she was going to  
  
go on a blind date and especially didn't want anyone to know. When she got  
  
there she saw a guy running his hands through is inky black hair. He had  
  
tanned skin and looked about 5,5", black eyes wearing an orange shirt and  
  
brown pants.  
  
"Oh um.. hi..hi" Shinobu stuttered a bit nervous bowing politely. She was  
  
absolutely positive this was the guy she had to meet but didn't want to  
  
believe it.  
  
"Hi there you must be Shinobu" the guy spoke softly blushing a bit.  
  
"Ye..ye..Yes I am and you must be Serge" Shinobu wanted to run away but  
  
there was no turning back now.  
  
"Yea.. I am"  
  
There was an awkward silence for awhile.  
  
"Uh.. you wanna just cruise around town" He finally lifted his head to look  
  
at her.  
  
Shinobu continued to blush  
  
"Yes Sure that will be good"  
  
So they went around the city of Tokyo exchanging very few words.  
  
"Here hold my hand so we won't get lost"  
  
"uh..uh..Okay" she took his hand nervously feeling her face grow hot by the  
  
second.  
  
They visited a few shops Serge asked if she wanted anything but she insisted  
  
that wasn't necessary.  
  
They decided to have a lunch in a small Japanese restaurant.  
  
"Ahem* so how are your parents?"  
  
"Oh? My parents got divorced.." Shinobu bowed her head trying to hide her  
  
hurt expression.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay, my mom send me emails from time to time but I haven't heard  
  
from my dad since.. They always fought and fought each other then they just  
  
couldn't take it any more.  
  
Then I'd have to move to a new school and everything but I didn't want to  
  
then, they didn't know who to take and I found the Hinta place.. Oh I'm  
  
sorry I'm rambling you don't want to hear about my pathetic problems"  
  
Shinobu sadly stared out the window absent-mindedly.  
  
"Well I am willingly to listen if you want me to" he blushed a bit.  
  
Shinobu gasped and stared gratefully at the stranger she had just met for  
  
only an hour.  
  
"Even though we just met, I. I'm willingly to listen to whatever you have to  
  
say so whatever you want just get it all out." Serge smiled at her  
  
Shinobu smiled back already taking a liking to this stranger.  
  
"Well you see this is what happened." she began.  
  
After a simple lunch they continued exploring different parts of the city and  
  
ended up near a beach when something started to happen to Shinobu.  
  
"What's wrong Shinobu?" he asked as he saw Shinobu swaying a bit off  
  
balanced.  
  
"A little dizzy..that's all.." she suddenly fainted she nearly hit the cold hard  
  
pavement if it weren't for Serge who caught her just in time.  
  
"Shinobu! Shinobu!" He shook her a bit to try and revive her.  
  
"I don't feel so well" Shinobu mumbled with her eyes closed.  
  
Shinobu felt his hand come over her forehead and he shouted something that  
  
seemed both far and near at the same time then it went all black  
  
When Shinobu woke up she felt the comfort of cool of blankets. When she sat up and looked around she noticed she was back at the Hinta  
  
house. She felt strangely refreshed and she tried to remember the past  
  
events. 'A blind date with someone.. Falling? I remember falling and  
  
someone caught me' she thought. She got up and headed into the hall but the  
  
second she stepped out Su jumped out.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!! You feeling BETTER!!! IF NOT GO BACK TO BED  
  
N.." Kaplax:: Su was interrupted by a hot kettle flying into her head.  
  
"Can't you see she is sick" Shinobu you okay? What happened are you  
  
okay?" Naru came questioning  
  
"Why were you out by yourself and you didn't tell anyone?"  
  
"Shinobu you had us all worried!"  
  
All these questions didn't even sink into Shinobu's head she was still trying  
  
to remember what had happened. A dream?  
  
"Some kind guy came here and dropped you off"  
  
"Where Where is he?" she asked anxiously  
  
"Uh he is downstairs" Kitsune said in awe wondering why Shinobu was so  
  
anxious to know.  
  
Serge waited patiently downstairs admiring the household setting and  
  
the sweet lavender scent that tingled his nose.  
  
"Serge! Serge!" she yelled and ran up to him giving a warm hug. "Oh I see you're feeling better, are you sure you should be up" he gently  
  
hugged her back.  
  
"Yes, aww I ruined everything snff snff*" she started to cry.  
  
Everyone in the Hinta household looked on puzzled.  
  
"No you didn't Shinobu it's okay and I think you owe everyone an  
  
explanation.  
  
"Okay" she whipped some of tears.  
  
She explained to everyone about her blind date over the net and how she had  
  
sneaked out. The responses  
  
"WOW a blind date why didn't you fill me in" Su yelled.!  
  
"Are you nuts this guy could have been some perverted creep Shinobu!"  
  
Motoko  
  
"Shinobu are you out of your mind!" Naru  
  
While being scolded at Shinobu noticed Serge had left probably to  
  
embarrassed to stick around. Shinobu ran outside after him  
  
"Serge please don't go! Don't go" she stood under the cherry blossom tree  
  
that sprinkled petals over her. Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinobu" he said  
  
"Shinobu ran and hugged him."  
  
"Please don't go" she pleaded tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Shinobu maybe we'll uh.. meet again."  
  
"Okay" She parted to look at him and they both shared a soft kiss before  
  
Serge walked off into in the sunset.  
  
End~ 


End file.
